


【进复】青山一丁目

by huantianxid



Series: Lost in Tokyo [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huantianxid/pseuds/huantianxid
Summary: 吴复生对别人的幸福并无兴趣，他没再往里面走，只是掉头沿着来时的路出去了。------高进/吴复生。开车就完事了。
Relationships: 高进/吴复生
Series: Lost in Tokyo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647271
Kudos: 1





	【进复】青山一丁目

**Author's Note:**

> 把以前写过的发哥水仙也搬过来了  
> 敢作敢当
> 
> 其实算是 六本木之丘 的前篇……

当高进望进那面镜子里，他才突然意识到一丝怪诞和陌生。

看着镜子里成年男人被情欲熏热的脸，他才忽而意识到他的纳西索斯早已在他不知道的时候悄然长大，成熟，变老，任凭岁月的痕迹攀上他眉角。

他应该和他说什么？

这真是一件怪事。高进想，他从未想过会有逃脱他掌控的事情存在，就如当初他们成为彼此初恋，然后又再度失散在岁月长河，都是他们作出的选择。

然后时间又让他们重逢，让吴复生飞回他手边，让他打捞起他濒临枯萎的水仙花，将他豢养。

  


吴复生正在镜子前面自慰。

他走进里间的时候，看到的就是这样一幅景象。

对方双腿大张，衣衫凌乱，正跟随着手上的节奏喘息，指腹按压过渗水的顶端，又开始沿着滚烫壁身上下滑动。

医生说你身体已经好到可以破戒了？

高进饶有趣味地问。吴复生听见他说话，在镜子里看了他一眼，他汗湿的碎发此刻过分柔软地帖服在额上，眼神又湿又亮，表情却带着一丝朦胧的迷茫。

你不给，医生也不给，我就只能自己动手了。

对方懒洋洋地道，动作也未停，另一只手已经往下探去握住了自己两个圆球，轻轻地掂量在手心拿捏揉搓。

大活人，总不能给这个憋死。

他表情飞红，语气却冷静，仿佛只是在做什么寻常事情，和吃饭睡觉一样自然而必须。

于是高进就开始笑，坦然地在他身后跪下，将自己的胸膛贴在了吴复生后背上。吴复生好像被突如其来的温度烫伤，哆嗦了一下，被自己拿捏着的柱体又涨起了更多的血管。

我的少爷仔，也不怕硌手诶。

高进扯起他手，吴复生失了慰籍，立时就不满地哼出鼻音。高进也不理，只是故作体贴地摘下他无名指上那只黑戒，随意搁到旁边书桌，又将自己手上的玉扳指脱了，堆叠在一起。

于是这一刻他们没有身份，只是一场年少旧梦。

  


他将下巴搁在吴复生肩头，伸手过去接管了那份炙热温度，按着记忆中对方喜欢的节奏来，开始为他上下律动。

当事情开了头，一切就突然变得顺理成章。

吴复生只草草披了条浴袍，大概是刚睡醒洗完澡出来，身上还带着湿漉漉的热度，换了新缠的绷带，在雪白的浴袍下发红的皮肤上显出几道稀奇印记。

这和高进记忆中的吴复生不一样。

唯独喘息的声音还是一样的。

情动的人极好撩拨，在他手上也毫不怯场，大概确实是忍了很久，很快就在他的悉心照料下到达峰顶，浊液激烈地溅落在镜面上，画出一道道玫瑰泪痕。

高进拥着他，耐心地等待对方一分分瘫软下来，又一分分找回灵魂。

吴复生衣袍早就散开，露出半截香肩，然后他侧头望向高进，主动将嘴唇贴了上来，在赌神耳边轻声问，可以吗。

于是高进默许了。

  


吴复生两手按在那面落地镜前，从这个角度，刚好可以看到高进在自己微拱的腰臀后动作。

他看着镜子中自己那张脸，深邃，沉着，染着水润雾气，然后视线往后移，高进的脸就隐没在青山远方，在自己的腰线后若隐若现，只露出一个低垂着的闪亮油头。他不用看，也知道那张脸和自己有十分相像，只在神色上大相径庭。

吴复生吸着气，高进掀起他毛绒绒的浴袍，将手指送了进来。

他险些腿软到趴下。

高进的手指是热的，润滑却是凉的，那点温度艰难地破开他干涩的后庭，高进往里进了一点，又收回了手。

你这样我进不去的啊，少爷。

高进又继续往自己手上挤润滑，一边挤一边摇头，你放松一点好吗。

  


到最后吴复生情不自禁扭动腰部迎合对方的节奏，高进在他身后声息粗重地进出时，却还是觉得哪里不太对。

吴复生并没有看他，吴复生看的是镜子里面的自己。

哪怕他现在紧咬着唇不发一言，脸色绯红如同熟透，然后他腾出一只手来拨弄自己的乳肉，将那点红豆揉捏得突起，他由此至终看的，都只是自己。

当高进发现这一点的时候，他正跪在吴复生后头，从他的后颈沿着脊椎骨一路往下吻。吴复生就在前面垂了头，腾出手去撸动自己。

他并没有真正看过高进一眼。

高进不由得有点恼火，于是他一把抓住了对方的头发，逼他抬起头来。

吴复生，抬起头。他勒令他。看着我，看着你自己。

看着你身上的伤，看着你怎么落到这种地步。

吴复生喘着气被他扯得昂起头，但是倒映在镜中，他是在笑的，他唇角笑意不减，怜悯又轻蔑，陌生得令他心碎，陌生得令他沉醉。

高进突然觉得自己被什么击中了。

  


于是他沉默着抽身出来，将自己身下的人翻了个面。

吴复生的绷带都蹭乱了，松松垮垮缠在身上。他侧着头咬自己指节，似乎是被高进顶得酥软，此时此刻整个人都懒洋洋的一动不动。

高进折起他的腿，又再次挺身进去。他们就在地毯上交媾，从前他的小少爷洁癖得很，来他高家过夜都要求他换新床铺，如今他的高岭之花已然换了人世，轻飘飘地任由高进将他顶入后土里头，溅起一地烟尘。

高进顶得深了，戳到了吴复生最敏感的地方，他就终于放开自己的指节，溢出一声闷哼，扭头看向挂在自己身上的男人，软绵绵地道，轻点，呃……

他终于正视了高进一眼。

于是高进知道自己输了。

  


你养一只狗，你就要教他规矩。

在尖沙咀酒店带回身受重伤的吴复生之后，又一次地，他以为自己重获了年少时的月光，于是他照旧试图控制吴复生。

但是最后他发现自己失败了。吴复生已经变了。

他不再是他年轻时需要他保护的水仙，他的黄鹂。

他的少年在他不知道的时候已经脱胎换骨化成鹰隼，忍痛啄掉残喙，只等着机会再度顺风而上。

  


这天本来他们说好要去明治神宫，高进见完旧友回来接他的时候，吴复生正在揽镜摘月。

到最后，他重新洗好澡，坐在床边低头扎好绷带，然后他抬头朝高进要一支事后烟。

高进给了他，塞到他嘴边让他叼着，但是又不给他点火，只让他百无聊赖地咬着玩，嗅着其中的香气。

我要戒烟多久。吴复生阴沉着脸问。

高进昂头指一指他的伤，反问他，你说呢？

吴复生站在镜前一件件西服扣好，又理一理袖扣，整一整袋巾。方才那条浴袍被滚得脏了，吴复生就随意用皮鞋踢到一旁，踢出了镜框以外。

高进默不作声地坐在床前看他动作。

朱古力也是有烟味的。

然后他剥开一片放到自己嘴里嚼，招呼吴复生，走吧，再晚就又要下雪了。

吴复生在镜子里朝他点一点头。

  


他们一路散步过去，天色晦暗，行人匆匆，确实如高进所言，风雪欲来。

只有站到那个巨大的乌木鸟居前面，才终于看到几丝人气，游人如织，喧嚣不止，但很快又被参道上的森森巨树掩去，盖在下头发不出一丝声音。

他们沿着青翠欲滴的林木往里走，碎石子在脚边哗哗地响。

前面拐进去的小路有个纪念品商店，高进见他冻得厉害，就喊他进去买杯热饮暖暖手避避寒。

他们一起进去了，在软侬的调子里买好红茶捧在手心。隔着一层樱花味的水雾，高进突然开了口，你可以回来的。

商店里的灯光有点亮了，吴复生就觉得有些刺眼，他没看高进，只是将目光投向色泽柔和的窗外。那里有古木参天，遮天蔽日，于是他也看不到一点天空的影子。

我觉得没必要。吴复生答。

余光中他大概见到高进点了点头，没再说话，只是继续喝那杯热朱古力。

  


外头天色又暗了几分，当他挑好东西付完钱准备走的时候，吴复生突然发现，高进不见了。

他冷静地走出门外，抿了两口热茶，手上还挂着个纸袋。然后远远地，他看见高进的衣角在前面一闪而过，拐了个弯，消失在参道的那一头。

于是他知道高进撇开他先往里走了。

这个位置离正殿不远了，里头好像在办婚礼，他隐约望见红伞白无垢的影子，在高大檐角下影影绰绰地晃。

吴复生对别人的幸福并无兴趣，他没再往里面走，只是掉头沿着来时的路出去了。

  


那场他们等了很久的风雪终于扬起。

吴复生原本拿着雨伞撑地，现在面无表情地将它抖开，将那些灰蒙雪花挡在了透明伞面之外。它们很快就化了，在上头挂不成形状，融成细水潺潺而下。

他逆着人群而去，逐渐走出了这片密林。

吴复生的控制欲继承于他年少的恋人，和高进如出一脉。

  


东京太冷了，他决定去泰国。

他放的线钓的鱼，该收网了。

  


  


Fin

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> 我真的好想吃进复啊，然后我自己产了。但是没想到我居然be了进哥。  
> 想想进哥命犯克妻，行吧，大佬走了也好。（自我安慰…


End file.
